The School of Digimon
by Internal Bleeding
Summary: Going to school is horrible..... but going to a school filled with digimon and adventure.... that might change things... crossover with all seasons
1. School

A/N: okay this is something new I wanted to try! Anyway I don't own any of the seasons I used! And this is definitely an AU crossover and they go to a boarding school. Oh yeah before I forget this is taking place 2 years after the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th season.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe it!" Takato shouted in joy and shock. They were finally going to be able to see their partners after 2 years after the battle with the d-reaper. And although they went to a digidestined/tamer/legendary warrior school the tamers were the only ones that didn't have or can turn into digimon.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Takato," Henry said solemnly but he too was just as exited as him. "Yamaki's plans have failed before."  
  
What Henry said was true, but it brought down Takato. The others caught up with them and they headed to Yamaki's lab which was at the basement of the school. (A/N: don't ask why I put his lab in the basement!)  
  
"Aren't you guys exited?" Ryo asked the down Takato and the still normal Henry.  
  
"I will be when I see Guilmon," Takato said with a smile that said he still didn't give up hope.  
  
When they reached Yamaki's lab there was a bright flash and all of a sudden it felt cold.  
  
"What's going on?!" Rika shouted to everyone in the lab. It had seemed that Yamaki was creating an unnatural digital field. All of a sudden 8 different figures appeared revealing the tamers digimon along with Impmon and Calumon.  
  
The tamers smiled and went up to their digimon, except for Jeri. As everyone knows that Leomon had disintegrated in a battle. But Calumon was there to greet her as he ran up to her and hoped into her arms making her smile.  
  
Yamaki and the rest that help them bring the digimon back to the real world, were watching them smiling.  
  
**********  
  
"I don't see what's so special about the Tamers I mean they don't even have digimon and yet they get to skip class!" Davis complained. Tai, Kari, and Davis were walking to their next and finale class of the day, although Tai was in a different grade. But Tai's class was right next to them.  
  
"Oh come on Davis, maybe they got in trouble for not having digimon!" Tai joked.  
  
"Tai that's not funny!" Kari complained. "The Legendary warriors don't have digimon!"  
  
"Well they can turn into digimon," Tai said.  
  
"You know very well that the Tamers have the highest rank in the whole school!" Kari said. Although the fact had been true, to the whole school student body it had been a mystery. They didn't know how their rank had gotten to the top, or how they even got into the school.  
  
**********  
  
(A/N: Just so you know the Legendary Warriors don't know that the tamers don't have digimon.)  
  
"Man those Tamers have it easy," Takuya complained to Kouji and Kouichi. "It's probably because they have the highest rank in the school. What do you guys think?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I don't think that's the reason of why they were called for," Kouichi said.  
  
"You're probably right but what do you think Kouji?"  
  
"Just like Kouichi I'm not sure, but what I want to know is why they never go to the practices," Kouji said. "I mean we don't have digimon but we attend them."  
  
"You do make a good point," Takuya said. The bell had ringed and everyone was rushing into their classroom including the three that were talking.  
  
"You three are late," the sensei said. "That'll be detention for all of you."  
  
"But we have practice today," Takuya complained.  
  
"If you really want to go to those practices of yours then get to class on time. Now take your time."  
  
The boys bowed in defeat and took their seat. Some of the girls were giggling. The tamers still hadn't come back from where ever they went because their seat were still empty.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm glad you have gotten to see your digimon again but I'm afraid that you'll have to return to your class now," Henry's dad said.  
  
"Can't we just miss our last class?" Kazu whined.  
  
"Your educations is very important," he answered.  
  
Unwillingly they all trudged back to their next class.  
  
"Hopefully we don't get detention," Jeri said.  
  
"We'd better not I want to go to today's practice," Rika grumbled as she stopped at her locker and grabbed the thing she needed for class. Jeri's locker was right next to hers so she grabbed her stuff as well.  
  
"Why?" Jeri asked as she finished getting her stuffed. She slammed her locker shut and ran after Rika who had finished before her.  
  
"I want to see if Renamon's or my skills have dulled," Rika answered.  
  
"Oh. Well I'll be cheering for you all the way," she said smiling.  
  
"Thanks," Rika muttered as they rushed to their class.  
  
"Gomen sensei," Jeri apologized.  
  
"Please take your seats girls," the sensei said.  
  
"Hey, Kouji how come they don't have detention?" Takato whispered to Kouji who was right next to him.  
  
"Maybe they had to go somewhere special and only the teachers and Tamers know about," Kouji whispered back.  
  
Kouichi was seating behind Koji so he heard what they said.  
  
"Guys, you should stop talking before-"Kouichi said but was quickly interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"Boys, stop talking before I give you another detention," sensei said. There was another set of giggles among the girls causing them to blush.  
  
**********  
  
After school the practice session had begun at the front of the school where they had plenty of room so they don't damage the school. Everyone who came had their digimon with them.  
  
"Okay, everyone pair up with partners and we'll begin," Yamaki said.  
  
Everyone nodded and paired up, but since it was an odd number one person was left. All of a sudden the tamers came running from the school.  
  
"Are we too late for the session?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Just in time," Yamaki said with a smirk. All the tamers, except Rika, had come, and were panting. But Rika soon joined them a moment later.  
  
"What took you wildcat?" Ryo asked.  
  
"None of your business," Rika answered.  
  
"What are they doing here?!" Davis shouted. "They don't even have a digimon!"  
  
"Davis!" Kari scolded.  
  
Rika growled. Then with a smirk she said, "Then how about we do a little match just a small one."  
  
"What?" Davis said shocked and confused. And when he finally realized that he was being challenge he said, "I accept."  
  
"Rika don't he's just a rookie," Jeri said as she put a hand on Rika's hand.  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling rookie?!" Davis shouted when he heard Jeri. He was about to lunge at her but he was held back by Tai and TK.  
  
"Don't worry I promise to go easy on him," Rika said.  
  
"Then it is decided a match between Rika Nonaka and Davis Motomiya!" Yamaki shouted being the referee. They both nodded.  
  
Davis nodded to Veemon, who stepped up.  
  
"This is Renamon's opponent?!" Rika shouted in shock.  
  
"He's stronger than he looks!" Davis said in protest.  
  
"I'm sure," Rika said with a fake smile. All of a sudden a yellow fox appeared. "Ready?"  
  
Renamon nodded, and stepped up as well.  
  
"Hey you're supposed to start at rookie!" Davis shouted when he saw Renamon.  
  
"Dude this guy know less than we do!" Kazu whispered to Kenta.  
  
"For once your right," Takato said overhearing their conversation. "Wait you guys are right?"  
  
(A/N: I know this had nothing to do with the story but sorry I just had to put it!)  
  
"She's already in Rookie," Rika said simply.  
  
"Oh boy," Davis said.  
  
"Begin!" Yamaki shouted to start the fight.  
  
"V-Head Butt! (A/N: Sorry I don't remember if that's Veemon's attack or how to spell it.)" Veemon shouted as he attacked Renamon.  
  
Renamon simply dodged his attack and stood still.  
  
"This is getting boring Renamon. Do what you want," Rika said.  
  
"What!" all the digidestined said.  
  
"Ok Veemon lets show them whose boss! Digi-Armor energize!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to. Flamedramon!" Veemon shouted as she transformed to Flamedramon. "Fire Rocket!"  
  
Renamon wasn't able to dodge the attack and was sent back. Rika didn't budge and didn't show any concern.  
  
"What's with her she's not even showing any concern!" Yolei whispered to Ken who was standing next to her.  
  
"I'm not sure it's scary," Ken said. "She reminds me of how I used to be."  
  
"Don't say that!" Yolei scolded.  
  
"And here I thought your skills haven't dulled," Rika said smiling.  
  
Renamon growled at her comment.  
  
"Well I guess I better help out," Rika shrugged and pulled out a card. "This should be the only card you need. Digimodify Speed Activate!"  
  
Renamon was immediately modified by the cards but the digidestined didn't know that.  
  
"What's that supposed?" Davis asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted. Although his attack was precise it didn't even touch Renamon.  
  
"Behind you blue," Renamon said as she appeared behind him. "Diamond Storm!"  
  
Renamon attack hit him with full force and he di-digvolved back to Veemon.  
  
"How did she get so fast?!" Davis asked/shouted in amazement and shock as he rushed to Veemon.  
  
"That was pathetic," Rika said. "I'm out; this so called 'practice session' is not even increasing my skills. Renamon and I won't be able to reach Mega with this kind of practice."  
  
"You guys can reach Mega?!" all of the digidestined shouted at once.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: What do you think? AHHHH Rika smiled too much in this chapter and Renamon talked too much! And I didn't get enough of the Legendary Warriors in this chapter! Oh man, anyway R&R! The next chapter will be better I hope. And don't forget to READ MY OTHER STORIES! 


	2. Fans

A/N: I FINNALLY UPDATED!! You already know the disclaimer. Anyway I need to know which pairings you guys want so I'm taking a poll that might last for the next chapter or so but I'll tell you guys. ^-^ O yeah I need to tell you this or you might not understand this but not all of the Digidestineds came to the practice session. You'll see why I needed to tell you this later.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What! I can't believe we missed the tamers finally coming to the training sessions!" Takuya said to Kouji. "I mean its not like its our second one this week!"  
  
"Your right it isn't," Zoë said while she sweat dropped, "it's your 5th."  
  
Zoe opened her locker and took out a few books before they headed out.  
  
"What?!" Kouichi said outloud. "If my mom finds out I'm so dead!"  
  
"I'm so grounded!" Kouji said.  
  
"You were keeping track?" Tommy asked. Zoe nodded and the guys just sweat dropped.  
  
Takuya decided to go ahead but he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a wall, or so he thought. But since when did walls grunt and give off heat? He looked up to see a very annoyed girl that was helping the person he bumped into.  
  
"You okay Jeri?" The girl asked.  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hi I'm Jeri," The girl introduced herself. "And my friend over here is Rika."  
  
"Hey aren't you that girl who totally whooped Davis Motimiya?" Takuya asked as he picked himself up.  
  
Rika stared at the boy and immidiatly noticed the goggles.  
  
"What is it with goggles these days? I thought they were for swimming. I didn't know that Takato's fashion was so popular. I've already seen two people were them and now you," Rika commented. Takuya didn't know if he should take it as a comment or an insult so he decided not to comment it.  
  
"Who's Takato?" Takuya asked. "His name sounds a lot like mine."  
  
"Those of a feather flock together. Typical he's a moron too," Rika said.  
  
"Rika!" Jeri scolded and was about to go into a lecture, but she noticed Zoe. "Oh did you go to the 50% off sale that was downtown? I saw a pair of these too!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! You knew about that too?!" Zoe shouted and they went into a conversation about fashion.  
  
Rika put her head in her hands, and decided to leave before she threw up.  
  
**********  
  
"Matt you should have been there!" Tai said to his pal.  
  
"Why what happened?" He asked as he opened his locker he took out some books out then caught up with his friend who was already walking away. They were trying to hurry to dodge all the unwanted attention. Too late.  
  
"OMG!!! Matt! Will you be my boyfriend? Did you get my love letter?" Matt's fan club shouted to him.  
  
"Sorry but I'm already taken!" Matt shouted as he grabbed the nearest girl to him which just happened to be Sora. "Um, she's my girlfriend."  
  
Tai started burning up with jealousy everyone knew he had a HUGE crush on Sora.  
  
The fans decided to leave him alone (for now) when he declared that he already had a g/f.  
  
Matt sighed in relief.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said.  
  
Sora was blushing mad and started looking like a tomato. "Uh, um, your, uh, welcome," She said.  
  
Tai was screaming in his mind.  
  
All of a sudden they heard a loud sound that sounded like a herd of elephants.  
  
"OMG! RYO! WE LOVE YOU!!!!" a boy's fans said running after him. He looked like he was running for his life.  
  
*********  
  
'Ah! I'm dead!!! I hate being popular! Why didn't Rika warn me when her mom signed me up for that model thing?! Now I have even more fans!' Ryo thought as he ran for his life.  
  
Since he was running as fast as he could he wasn't exactly looking where he was going so he accenditally bumped into someone.  
  
"OMG!!! MATT AND RYO IN THE SAME SPOT!" Ryo's fans said.  
  
'Who's Matt?' he asked himself. 'Not like I care if he can take away some of my fans I'm happy.'  
  
"More fans!" the guy named Matt groaned. And he started running as well.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey Takato have you seen Ryo lately?" Kazu asked.  
  
"No I think he's been busy," Takato answered as he picked up a book that he had dropped.  
  
"With what?" Kenta asked as he joined the duo.  
  
All of a sudden a group of fans and Ryo along with another kid was seen running past them.  
  
"With that," Takato said sweat dropping.  
  
Rika joined them without Jeri which caused them to grow suspicious.  
  
**********  
  
The sound of thundering could be heard.  
  
"What is that?" Zoe asked the other boys.  
  
"I know that sound," Kouichi said. "I hear it everytime that Kouji's fans appear."  
  
"You have fans?" JP asked.  
  
"Yeah, he had them for a long time now," Kouichi said as they turned to the silent Kouji who looked like he seen a ghost.  
  
"Quick someone hide me!" Kouji screamed, but it was too late. The group of fan girls weren't after him but two other people which made it worse. "O man! There are more than one guy there chasing!"  
  
The fan girls quickly took notice of Kouji and started chasing him.  
  
"WOW THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST CHASE WE HAVE EVER HAD!" one of the fans said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter this chapter wasn't really necessary but I just wanted to update. 


	3. Intros!

A/N: Yay! I updated! - So sorry for the wait guys! I'll try to update sooner.  
  
3 3 3 3 3  
  
Takato looked at a Rika who was sitting alone eating her lunch and organizing her deck at the same time. He also found Ryo staring at her with concern showing in his eyes.  
  
"She isolated herself again," Jeri muttered.  
  
"How long has she been doing this?" Ryo asked overhearing Jeri.  
  
"Since she had Renamon back," Takato answered. "I think its getting to her."  
  
Ryo sighed and stood up. He went over to where Rika was sitting all by her lonesome.  
  
"What do you want?" Rika asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"You're taking the return of our digimon far too far," Ryo said getting right to the point which wasn't his style.  
  
"What would you know?" Rika asked as she finished up her lunch. She gathered up her deck and stood up to go. Without another word she took a step to leave when Ryo grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Rika, you're acting like we aren't important to you. Are we or are we not? The return of our digimon shouldn't divide us. It should strengthen us," Ryo said seriously but gently. Ryo never called her by her first name.  
  
Rika turned to face him and bowed her head.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry but the excitement of getting Renamon is so great. I have this urge to be the best again," Rika said softly. Ryo smiled and let go of her wrist.  
  
"I know," Ryo said. "But it wasn't your greatness that helped Renamon digivolve it was your love for her. Besides you weren't the best."  
  
Rika frowned. "Akiyama!"  
  
3 3 3 3 3  
  
Henry was in the computer lab and he was currently alone, except for Terriermon. Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Suzie didn't have the same lunch time as the other four. Suzie was in a totally different grade so of course her lunch time was different.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing any way?" Terriermon asked looking at the screen. He usually didn't care what Henry was doing, but he was bored.  
  
"Checking any new changes that happened on our D-Powers when you came back," Henry answered. He paused what he was doing and turned to Terriermon when he realized something. "Shouldn't you be at the other side of school with the other digimon?"  
  
"I don't think they like my awful behavior very much," Terriermon said smiling. "Plus there's already another Terriermon in there so they wouldn't even miss me if I left.  
  
3 students entered the room loudly. They were all older than Henry.  
  
"Ne, Henry, don't you think they should be more quiet when they come in the computer lab?" Terriermon asked loud enough for the older kids to hear.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry scolded. "What is it with you and getting in trouble all the time?"  
  
One of the older kids piped up. "Hey aren't you one of the Tamers?"  
  
Henry knew they probably saw him near Rika when she was fighting that Davis guy.  
  
"Yeah," Henry answered.  
  
"And what if he is?" Terriermon asked but was quickly shut up by one of Henry's hands.  
  
"Sorry about my digimon said at the bewildered trio.  
  
"That has to be the rudest digimon I've ever seen. Any way I'm Tai," he said. "These are my friends Matt and Izzy."  
  
Henry stopped to ponder where he had heard there names before...  
  
"Wait! Are you guys Digidestineds?" Henry said finally figuring out who they were when they nodded. "Then that means you're Tai Kamiah, you're our supposedly leader's, Takato, number one idol, because you're the leader of the Digidestineds. You're Matt Ishida right? Leader of a famous band and you have just a little bit more fans than Ryo. And you're Izzy Izumi! You designed the school's computer main frame!"  
  
"Wow you really know a lot a lot about us," Tai said.  
  
"It's not really surprising," Terriermon said as he finally freed himself from his tamer's clutches, "he has access to the school's student information data bank."  
  
They stared at Henry. Henry blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Uh yeah my dad is one of the creators of digimon."  
  
"Wow," They all said at once.  
  
"Sorry about Rika's performance at the training session the other day. She might have gone a little overboard but she's not always like that."  
  
"Well seeing how not all tamers are like that we forgive you," Tai said.  
  
"So how does Ryo have so many fans any way?" Matt suddenly asked.  
  
Henry and Terriermon laughed. "It's a long story. You see it all started when he became the Digimon King..."  
  
3 3 3 3 3  
  
Tommy had decided to be real playful and take JP's chocolate... only JP wasn't very happy.  
  
Tommy stuck out his tongue.  
  
"You'll never-" Tommy started but stopped when he bumped into someone and collided into the floor because he wasn't looking where he was going.  
  
Unfortunately someone else wasn't paying attention to where she or he was going and tripped over the two fallen figures.  
  
"Tommy/Cody/Suzie!" JP yelled along with two other people. "You okay?"  
  
"Kazu," the one on top, that they soon realized was a girl, said, "what happened? Am I dead?"  
  
The one named Kazu sighed.  
  
"Quit being over dramatic, Suzie, and give me back my card. It's a collectable," Kazu said.  
  
"No way!" Suzie yelled before she saw the other two boys around her age on the floor. "Um, oops?"  
  
She bent over the two who seemed stuck.  
  
"And I thought you said I was being dramatic," Suzie said. "They won't even get up."  
  
The two boys suddenly got up blushing.  
  
"Geez Cody," a girl with purple hair said. "Took you long enough to get up."  
  
"Oh, Yolie, Tommy, I think that's his name, was on my leg," Cody said with a sigh. Suzie stared at him and laughed. He sounded way too serious for his age.  
  
"Ah, gomen," Tommy said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Intro!" Suzie said clapping her hands together.  
  
"No need we know everyone's name except jumper boy," Kazu said rather rudely.  
  
"Hey! That's Rika's job!"  
  
"My name is JP!" he said interrupting them.  
  
"Rika?" Yolie said. "You mean that brat who hates digimon and knows absolutely nothing about fashion?"  
  
"She doesn't hate digimon!" Suzie said defending her friend.  
  
"And ironically her mom's a model," Kazu said. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor except Kazu's and Suzie's.  
  
"She gets me designer clothes when she can. Her mom gets it for her for free and she figured that it would be better if I had them seeing that she would just throw them away," Suzie explained laughing at their surprised expression.  
  
A boy with glasses suddenly found his way to the group.  
  
"Hey Kenta!" Kazu said.  
  
Kenta was panting from running all the way over to them because he was just at the other end of the school.  
  
"Geez! Why'd you leave me?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Oops," Kazu said. "Forgot to come back and get you."  
  
3 3 3 3 3  
  
A/N: Please review! Please! I'll try to update sooner if you do! - oh and about Rika's sudden character change............. I found her way to out of character so I needed to put her back into character and I need her to act OOC to make her IC... you'll see what I mean in the next chapter trust me. 


End file.
